Not so private dancer
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: For some reason sam gives blaine a lap dance at a glee party and they both like it. a lot!


To look at them, chattering in the corner about who knew what, you never would've guessed Sam and Brittany had recently dated and broken up. Sure, their relationship been short-lived, but still, their immediate transition back to buddies was unusual and enviable.

Months after Kurt had ended things, he and Blaine on speaking terms, tentatively trying to reestablish their friendship. They spoke on the phone about once a week, keeping things light and it gave Blaine hoped that he would lose Kurt altogether.

Taking a sip of…well, he was pretty sure Sam had handed him a glass of bourbon earlier, but that was long gone and liquid in his glass was currently a rather violet shade of green. He had no idea what he was drinking, but it didn't taste horrible and it burned going down.

Everyone, save Joe, Jake & Marley, was fairly trashed, giggling and dancing and singing and playing video games (badly) in Sugar's party basement. A good time was being had by all, even the sober people.

"Oh my God," Tina practically shouted through burst of laughter. "What are you doing to that chair?"

All heads turned to see Sam straddling backwards chair, wriggling oddly.

"Showing Britt how to give a lap dance," Sam replied, then frowned at the chair. "It loses something without someone there."

"Who wants a lap dance from Sam?" Brittany said, clapping her hands, clearly thinking this was a good solution.

"Oh, me! Me!" Sugar yelped with a grin and Blaine snorted, sinking further into the couch cushions.

Sam made a face. "It would be too weird to give any of you girls a lap dance, I know you," he mumbled. "I feel all kinds of pervy"

Frowning as she thought that one over Brittany finally gave his shoulder shove and said, "How about Blaine? He won't be freaked out having boy parts close to him and, sent to both got boy parts, you won't have to feel like a perv."

Sam blinked, then shrugged. "You okay with that, dude?"

Knowing his face was probably turning bright red, Blaine tried to play it cool. "Oh no, how will I ever survived having my hot friend wiggle around on my lap?"

It came out sounding appropriately sarcastic and everyone chuckled.

"Okay," Sam said, make his way over to stand in front of Blaine. "Now, Britt, there will be some parts you'll probably have to change up a bit to be effective with Santana."

She nodded very seriously. "So, I strip down first?"

"It's easier that way," Sam agreed and Blaine almost choked before he continued, "but I'm going to stay dressed night."

"Aw," she pouted. "You look so pretty with your shirt off…Even Santana thinks so."

Sam chuckled and shucked his shirt, dropping it onto the floor. "The pants stay. Now, watch."

He turned to face Blaine and began by swaying his hips, making small, sinuous figure eights before he raised a hand, caressing down the side of his neck, over a pec and then smoothing across those amazing abs.

Blaine took a deep breath when Sam's fingers hooked in a belt loop and he dropped smoothly into a crouch, hands on his own thighs as he spread them, almost obscenely undulating his hips as he rose slowly.

"Impressive," Blaine murmured, proud that his voice was only a little strangled and he bit back any noise when Sam stepped forward and practically glided onto the couch, these on either side of Blaine's thighs, hips still rolling.

Miles of smooth white skin stretched taut over for muscles oh so close distracted Blaine from paying attention to anything else as Sam planted his hands on either side of Blaine's head. Muscles rippled as he executed some kind of slow shimmy, torso just barely brushing against Blaine who rallied all self-control not to buck up into him.

It only got worse when you realize he could feel Sam, more than half hard, pressing against his belly through layers of clothing. For brief moment, played wondered why the other boy was rubbing against him, but then Sam arched, body tipping back in sinuous curve.

Yeah, Blaine stopped wondering about pretty much everything at that point and, as though his hand had a mind of its own, he smoothed up palm along Sam's tense abdomen, feeling the muscles jump and twitch.

When Sam curled body back up right, he grinned at Blaine and tapped the hand still low on his belly. "At the club, that would cost extra."

Blaine bit his lip and tried to shrug non-chalantly, but couldn't quite _not _whimper when Sam slid off his lap and use his knees to spread Blaine's thighs wide. As he took another one of those dropped into a crouch maneuvers, his hands brushed lightly against Blaine's legs, smiling as he finally rose again and turned.

Wondering if the lap dance was over, Blaine made a muffled noise when Sam sat himself on the edge of the couch, between Blaine's legs, his denim clad ass just brushing Blaine's groin. He arched again, leaning back, all rolling hips and writhing torso, arms rising to reach back in touch Blaine's neck, his face, fingers working into layers of gel.

Not caring how much of a mess hair probably was, Blaine again let himself touch Sam's stomach. If Sam was okay grinding back against him, a little touching couldn't be out of the question.

At that point, the room around them had faded into the background noises, unimportant, and when Sam's head rolled back onto his shoulder, Blaine drew a breath. Sam's cheeks were flushed, eyes wide and dark and he was breathing heavily. When he caught Blaine's gaze, smiled, lazy and sexy and said, "Hey."

Hand in his hair tightened and Blaine whined low in his throat, arms wrapping more firmly around Sam, giving up pretenses and rocking his hips. His cock strained against the confines his slacks, grinding hard into the curve of Sam's ass….

Considering the stimulation, it shouldn't have been a shock when he came, but it was, stunning and blinding. Shaking through climax, Blaine buried his face in Sam shoulder, gasping open mouthed against her sweat slicked skin.

Everything was pleasantly muted and fuzzy and Sam was a warm, nice smelling blanket relaxed over him. Eventually, Blaine regained use of his brain and he took stock of the situation.

He'd just cum, dry humping his best friend during a lap dance demonstration in a room full of their friends.

At some point, his hands are clearly wandered, as he was kneading Sam's cock, jeans wet under his palm, suggesting Sam had come too.

He could still hear the videogame and the other guys being far louder than necessary.

His buzz seemed to have dissipated at some point mid-orgasm.

"I'm going to go call Santana," Brittany said breathily and Blaine felt the coach shift and she leaned closer. The sound of a kiss on skin seemed to echo, then she was pushing on Sam's shoulder, squeezing in to peck Blaine on the cheek. "Thanks guys. That was awesome."

"No problem," Sam replied, sounding a little wrecked. He shifted and Blaine grunted up pressure on his oversensitive dick. Slowly, Sam managed to climb off of Blaine, legs more than a little shaky.

Brittany was nowhere to be seen and Tina, Marley, Unique and Kitty or at least pretending to look away. Sugar just gave him a thumbs up and the guys were pretending nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Before Blaine could think of anything to say (because, really, what one say in this situation?), Sam wrapped a hand around his wrist and hauled him unsteadily to his feet, shepherding him into the bathroom and closing the door.

Gripping the countertop, Blaine caught a look at his reflection, cheeks flushed, eyes dilated and hair a complete disaster. "Sam…I'm so sorr…."

His words were cut off when Sam turned him and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine slips, causing him to make a soft sound of surprise for leaning into the taller boy with a sigh. The kiss was languid, slow and exploratory and, when Sam leaned back, they were both smiling.

"Just so you know," Sam murmured, nose brushing gently against Blaine's, "that's the first time I've had a lap dance and like that."

"Ooh, I feel special," Blaine replied softly, letting a hand smooth across Sam's bare shoulder.

One of Sam's hands settled at the base of Blaine spine, pulling them together firmly. "You should," he said, then a new flush suffused his cheeks. "First time someone else has been involved when I've…you know."

Blaine's breath caught. "What about…You've dated a few girls. Never?" He asked, not really able to leave it. "I mean, Quinn and Mercedes, sure, but not Santana or Brittany?"

Rolling his eyes, Sam said, "We're really going to talk about my ex girlfriends? Okay. Quinn, scared of another baby. Mercedes wanted to wait for marriage. Santana scared the hell out of me, plus I knew neither one of us was in it for the right reasons…and Brittany, well, I knew she was still love Santana. So yeah, virgin."

"All your exes are girls. I'm not."

That made Sam laugh. "That would explain the dick poking me in the thigh," he snickered and Blaine would have been embarrassed, but he was a teenage boy and this was the first time in months anyone had been interested and in proximity, so his refractory period was pretty short. "But seriously dude, I'm not confused or anything. I figured out some stuff a while ago. Just took a while to get comfortable, you know?"

He really did know. "So this is…?"

"Happening out of order," Sam grinned. "I mean, I would've liked a few dates first… Not that I'm complaining, but this wasn't the best place for that."

"No," Blaine agreed. "Want to go to movie tomorrow? Then grab dinner and another movie at my place?"

"Sounds good," Sam replied, then rolled his hips, pressing himself against Blaine. "But since we've already…."

Blaine scrunched his nose. "Not here," he said firmly, then tried to kiss away Sam's crestfallen expression. "But go say goodbye and grab your shirt. My parents are out of town."

When they stumbled back into the outer room, loudly saying good night, they received several knowing looks.

"Be safe," Tina sing songed with a grin.

Jake looked up with a surprisingly placid smile and shrugged. "Night guys. Go get you some!"

And get some they did.

* * *

Comments?


End file.
